


Sleep

by QuokkaFoxtrot



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Light Groping, M/M, Newtvember, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuokkaFoxtrot/pseuds/QuokkaFoxtrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this when I needed a serious break from writing the last few chapters of Divergent Paths. Found it and polished it up.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this when I needed a serious break from writing the last few chapters of Divergent Paths. Found it and polished it up.

Hermann and Newt, three days into a post-attack flurry of activity - data to analyse, samples to dissect - trudged down a hallway in the early hours of the morning. Newt muttered as he walked - mostly to himself, occasionally to Hermann - half-finished sentences and ideas that started somewhere in the middle. Every so often, he'd stop and turn around, making his way back to Hermann to tug at his sleeve until he roused from his doze and continued forward.

Reaching their hall, Newt leaned Hermann against the wall and stuck his hand in Hermann's pocket to pull out his key and unlock the door. It swung open with a grating clank and he guided them both inside, closing the door behind them.

Hermann leaned against the wall inside the room and opened his eyes wide in an effort to wake up enough to get himself ready for bed but then Newt was leaning against him, resting his head on Hermann's shoulder and sighing.

"Feels like months since I've done this," Newt said into Hermann's neck as his arms wiggled around Hermann's waist.

"It's been two days," Hermann said dropping his cane against the wall to hug Newt back, taking comfort in the spread of his hands over Newt's shoulders and the feel of his heartbeat under his fingertips, warm and alive.

"We've been post-attack for three days." Newt nuzzled into Hermann's neck, pressing his lips against the pulse point.

"It's been three days," Hermann corrected, sighing at the touch and resting his head against Newt's.

"Spinejackal attacked before that. And we'd been in the lab for more than a day before _that_."

"It has been... a while." Hermann closed his eyes and relaxed against Newt, slumping against the wall. Newt raised his head and pressed his lips to Hermann's, a slow, soft, reaffirming slide of skin and tongue, lazy and lax. Hermann broke it first, pressing his forehead against Newt's, nose rubbing up against Newt's cheek, uncaring of the glasses that pressed uncomfortably into his brow. "We should get in bed."

"Mm, yeah, gonna..." Newt paused to yawn. "Gonna put my hands all over you." He slid his hands down to Hermann's arse, fingers twitching in a way that at any other time would be a full grope.

"Going to put my head all over a _pillow_ ," Hermann countered and tried to straighten, feeling Newt's weight pressing him back against the wall before he gave it up as a lost cause.

"No, but see: _sex_ ," Newt said and leaned even more heavily against Hermann, kissing his jaw.

"No, but see: _sleep_ ," Hermann replied, giving him a fond but tired look and shaking his head as he pushed Newt to the side and stepped away from the wall. He draped himself over Newt's shoulders and kissed his temple. "We can barely move, smell _terrible_ , and I couldn't get it up with a fulcrum and a lever." 

"Fine, be all reasonable," Newt said swaying a little as he stepped back, hands coming up to start unbuttoning Hermann's shirt. "But, I've got dibs on big spoon."

"Whatever makes you happy," Hermann said with an indulgent smile and let Newt undress him, too exhausted to make a fuss about Newt dropping everything to the floor. 

Clad in only his boxer briefs, he pulled back the covers and crawled into bed, fluffing his pillow so he could lay back and watch Newt follow suit and flop down beside him.

"Still gonna put my hands all over you," Newt said as he slid a hand across Hermann's stomach and scootched up closer, pushing until Hermann rolled on his side. "Mmph, you do smell awful." Newt's face pressed into Hermann's shoulderblade, more than three days of stubble scratching lightly against his skin, as he settled in and hugged Hermann close.

"As do you," Hermann said but Newt's only response was a low snore that reverberated against Hermann's back. He smiled and took Newt's hand, holding it close to his chest as he let his eyes close. "There's no place I'd rather be."


End file.
